


you’re my luck, you make me throw my heart into a thread-like chance

by funkychen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Proposals, lapslock, take a shot everytime jongdae says he loves yixing, xing overusing the word baby, xingdae are in love with each other and no heteros will stop that!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkychen/pseuds/funkychen
Summary: jongdae is not surprised when he finds out yixing is a mob boss. in other news, chinguline are the best bffs.





	you’re my luck, you make me throw my heart into a thread-like chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me+bitch).



> um this was literally just an excuse for me to write xingdae being madly in love. also bc mafia xing is really really hot. shout out to me myself and i for writing this shit to completion. not edited bc i wrote this from 8 pm till midnight. enjoy this word dump. title from lotto.

“zhongda, baby.”

“nooooo, you said you would be home by tomorrow,” jongdae whines into his phone. it’s not fair! his boyfriend promised him that he’ll be home after having to take care of some stupid stupid business deal in china. who cares about some stupid old greying men who do nothing but argue and sit in their expensive leather chairs when his sweet boyfriend could be in their comfortable bed cuddling with him.

“zhongda, sweetheart, you know i can’t just do that,” why is yixing the sweetest man alive. why couldn’t he just be an asshole so jongdae can yell at him and be mad to him without feeling guilty.

jongdae releases a sigh he’s been holding. as much as the younger man wants nothing but his precious boyfriend back in his arms he knows how important the chinese man’s roles are to his business. jongdae knows he loves his job and he isn’t cruel enough to force yixing to quit his job.

“i know baby, i just,” jongdae releases a small sigh. “i really really miss you.”

“i’ll be back before you know it okay? and we can talk whenever okay? i’m really sorry zhongda,” jongdae can hear the sad smile yixing must be giving right now. ugh, his boyfriend really is the sweetest man alive.

“ _i love you_ ,” jongdae murmurs into the phone in soft mandarin.

“ _i love you too_ , now how about you tell me how your day’s been hm?” yixing says in his soothing voice.

god, jongdae really is in love with his boyfriend.

*

jongdae doesn’t actually know what yixing does for a living. whenever jongdae asks, yixing gives a small smile and tells him that he’s working for his family business back in china. jongdae doesn’t mind his half hearted explanation since it’s enough for jongdae to not worry about their weekly grocery and is enough to pay for a cozy apartment and studio in downtown seoul.

jongdae works as a freelance graphic designer as well as song writer, the small studio that yixing gave to him in their new apartment when they moved in together after four years of living together set as his office. the small studio is littered with multiple art equipment from pens with various sizes, half finished sketchbooks, and doodles in random a4 papers littered everywhere. the room also has a small microphone set, acoustic guitar, and an electronic piano for whenever jongdae (and yixing) needs to relax and unwind with some music.

the studio is also where jongdae is located right now, with it’s lights dimmed down and the man laying down sideways on the carpeted floor. he’s currently scrolling through his phone’s camera roll as he looks at the pictures of him and his boyfriend on their vacation in jeju island. specifically, him with a pair of swimming shorts and a hawaiian shirt half buttoned and yixing in a pair of matching shorts and swimming goggles hanging from his neck. jongdae is smiling with his right hand forming a peace sign and his boyfriend giving a light peck on his cheek, his other other hand holding the phone. he chuckles as he remembers himself panicking as he fumbles the device on his hand and yixing catching it with ease.

he sighs as he rolls onto his back. the man really misses his boyfriend. his manager, junmyeon, has been saying that all his artworks has been somber and melancholic and _while it does sell jongdae, our client wants something bubbly and happy_. the problem is, the artist just can’t seem to muster any happy thoughts. the only time he seems to be happy is when yixing calls him or vice versa, and by then it’s only a temporary fix as the feelings comesback tenfold as soon as they hang up. even the weekly hangouts his bestfriend baekhyun sets up in the nearby dive bar doesn’t seem to help.

sometimes, in his most vulnerable times, jongdae wonders if the ‘business trip’ is just an excuse yixing uses to meet with someone else. he’d understand if he’s honest with himself, yixing is a prospering man with a strong career (in whatever his job is) even when he’s still in his late twenties and jongdae is just some freelance artist. one time, jongdae expresses his thoughts to his boyfriend and his boyfriend angrily kisses him as he tells the artist that _you’re not just_ some _freelance artist, you’re doing what you love and that’s the most important thing._

zhang yixing is sweet, caring, loving, but he’s also stern, hard working, and determined. jongdae doesn’t know what he did in his previous life to have a boyfriend as wonderful as him.

with a buzz from his phone and his boyfriend’s melodic voice playing, jongdae immediately picks up his phone with a quick, “hello?”

“how was your day today lovely?”

and maybe, someday the reality will sink in that zhang yixing loves him just as much if not more than how much kim jongdae loves him.

*

“so you’re telling me, yixing isn’t coming back for another two weeks?” baekhyun asks as he takes a sip of his soju.

jongdae sighs as he places with the small cup on the table, index finger circling the rim of the glass. “yeah, he said that he had some more unfinished business, but he swore he’d be home before the end of the month,” the younger man answers with a pout.

baekhyun knocks his cup gently to jongdae’s forehead, the shorter of the two letting out an exaggerated noise of protest. “why the big pout then you piece of shit? if he says he’s gonna be back by the end of the month, then he’ll be back before the end of the month.”

“he also said that he’ll be back this week but he isn’t so…” jongdae trails off with a sad smile.

“listen here you shithead, if there’s one thing i know after third wheeling you idiots for more than three years, is that yixing is in love with you more than you think he is. so have a little faith in him won’t you,” baekhyun exhales as he pours himself another shot of soju. _god, his friends are so dumb sometimes._

“it’s not that, it’s just…”

“it’s because jongdae misses him baek, lay him off a lil’ will you?” a new voice pops up from behind jongdae. he turns his back to see two other people,  kyungsoo and chanyeol, self proclaimed best friends since high school, standing behind him.

“scoot over,” chanyeol says as he makes his way to sit next to baekhyun, kyungsoo pulling the chair next to jongdae and sitting down comfortably.

“hey babe,” baekhyun says as he gets a small peck on the lips by chanyeol and another by kyungsoo as he stands up for a small kiss. the funny thing about the four of them is that baekhyun, chanyeol, and kyungsoo complained all throughout their university years about having to third wheel jongdae and yixing and then, a couple months later, they ended up dating each other after kyungsoo declared their love triangle to be ‘stupid’ and kissed both baekhyun and chanyeol, right in front of jongdae.

“urgh, i know that yixing wouldn’t cheat on me and it has nothing to do with that. i just, really really miss him,” jongdae says as buries his face in his arms. he’ll probably end up with pimples on his forehead from the dirty table but he doesn’t care, he just wants to wallow in his own misery right now.

he can feel kyungsoo’s calloused hand rub soothing circles on his back and he already feels slightly better. he’s always loved kyungsoo’s massages the most.

“it’s okay to miss him ‘dae, we’ll help you feel less lonely tonight okay? it’s been a while since the four of us can get together like this right? let’s just have some fun,” kyungsoo’s deep voice soothes the aches in jongdae’s heart a little bit. even through the loudness of the bar around them, the youngest’s voice seems to float to jongdae’s ears just fine.

“kyungsoo, i love you the most do you know that?” jongdae says as he peeks through his hands and looks at kyungsoo straight in the eyes. the man only chuckles and ruffles the older one’s hair. from across the table baekhyun shrieks and yells a shrill, “but what about me?!”

the table ends up with laughter as baekhyun starts listing the reason as to why he is a better friend than kyungsoo is. his friend’s can’t ache the feeling of missing yixing but he truly does love his friends very much.

*

“and you’ll be alright right ‘dae?” chanyeol says as he steadies baekhyun who’s currently being piggybacked by him. kyungsoo is busy fussing over baekhyun’s wandering hands as he wails over how adorable his boyfriends are and how lucky he is to have two boyfriends while jongdae just has one.

“i’ll be fine yeollie, make sure baekhyun drinks a lot of water okay?” jongdae says as he giggles as baekhyun tries to give kisses to chanyeol from behind him.

“i swear, he knows he’s alcohol tolerance is shit and he keeps doing this,” kyungsoo says as chanyeol stands up and baekhyun makes a small whooping noise, even so, jongdae can see how kyungsoo’s cheeks are a little more pinker and his eyes are more hazy.

“okay, make sure you texts us when you get back home! bye jongdae!” chanyeol says as he walks to the other direction, baekhyun looking back and giving him a small wave. kyungsoo only shakes his head and smiles as he follows his two boyfriends.

as jongdae walks back to his apartment he can’t help but feel a tiny bit of a anxiety. he opens his phone to see his texts to his boyfriend. yixing did warn him that he’s going to have a late night meeting, so jongdae isn’t surprised to find his messages unread and with no reply.

the phone charm hanging from his case clinks as jongdae stuffs it into the pockets of his jacket. it’s some obscure animal mascot from jongdae and yixing’s 3rd anniversary trip to a hot spring resort in japan. jongdae thought it was cute and he asked cutely for yixing to buy a matching pair for the both of them. at the time, his boyfriend sighed and looked at the charm with mild disgust but jongdae knows he still has it hidden somewhere in his work briefcase. he thinks it’s the cutest thing ever that yixing thinks that jongdae doesn’t know that he still has that ‘ugly charm’ as yixing eloquently describes it as.

oddly, as jongdae opens the door to his apartment, he finds some items that seem a bit off. the shoe closet are slightly open and he can see the carpet moved slightly to the right from the square of dust surrounding it.

jongdae gulps and takes a deep breath. no one has the keys to his house except for baekhyun, yixing, and himself. seeing as baekhyun is blackout drunk and yixing is currently busy in shanghai, he scratches those two of off the list. just as jongdae starts to walks backwards out of his apartment, a hand darts out from behind him and pushes him inside the apartment. he struggles as the person places him in a chokehold and he can feel his air flow being restricted. as a last ditch resort, he shoves his hand into his jacket pocket and tries to enable the emergency number function inside his phone.

jongdae can slowly feel his consciousness starting to fade away as he rhythmically presses the power button on his phone. the attacker seems to notice jongdae’s actions and grabs the phone out of his hands as he slams it to the nearby wall.

“i’m going to state my questions slowly so you better answer them quickly if you want to live jin zhongda,” the attacker says, voice muffled by the fabric covering his mouth. jongdae is surprised by the use of his chinese name, as the only one who calls him by it is yixing.

yixing.

yixing.

is he in this somehow?

the last thing jongdae remembers is a voice calling out his name and a familiar scent of cologne.

*

jongdae wakes up in an unfamiliar room.

he winces as his eyes tries to adjust to the brightness of the room.

“zhongda? oh thank god you’re awake,” a familiar voice says from beside him.

jongdae turns his head to his right and winces as he feels pressure from his neck.

“don’t move your neck too much okay baby, and don’t try to talk too, your neck still hurts right? i’m so sorry baby this is all my fault,” he identifies the voice to belong to none other than his own boyfriend, zhang yixing.

jongdae tries to talk but he flinches as he feels the pain from trying to move his muscles.

“baby i told you to not talk right? just go to sleep alright, i’ll be right here,” he can feel yixing’s hands holding his own and jongdae lies back to the comfortable bed. he sleeps as he hears yixing mumbling a mix of i’m sorrys and soft mandarin, jongdae’s brain still jumbling to interpret what he’s saying.

*

“so, i guess i should explain what’s going on huh?” yixing says. jongdae has just woken up and is currently being fed small portions of porridge by yixing. he nods as yixing drops the spoon to the bowl on the table and places jongdae on his lap. they’ve moved from the bed to the nearby sofa as jongdae demands cuddles from his boyfriend.

“i guess that’ll be appreciated,” jongdae says. he’s still a bit confused but he’s not dumb. he knows it has something to do with the ‘family business’ yixing has been running.

yixing places his hand on one side of jongdae’s face with his thumb making circles on his high cheekbone, his other hand placed on the smaller man’s waist making similar movements. jongdae doesn’t let his eyes move from yixing’s face, demanding a clear explanation as to what’s happening.

“zhongda, do you know what i do for a living?” yixing starts carefully.

“i don’t.” jongdae answers. “but i’m guessing it has something to do with why i was attacked in our own home?” he continues as yixing makes a pained expression.

“well—”

“let me guess, the ‘family business’ you’re running is actually a family run mafia and you’re the next heir for the head of the mafia. the person who attacked me was from a rival family and he knew of your relationship with me and thought that if they attacked me they’d hurt you more than if they were to attack you personally,” jongdae stops with a breath. “how right am i?”

“always the smartest cookie aren’t you?” yixing says as he lightly pinches his boyfriend’s cheek. “how’d you figure it out?”

“well, let’s start by the fact that you’re always gone for a long period of time and then you’ll always stay at home for the same amount of time that you’re away. no business would do that, family or not. and then you have a tattoo on your back even though you told me that you don’t like tattoos. oh right, i also found your stash of weapons inside of your personal safe deposit box. you should really change your password by the way, having it as my birthday isn’t safe, like, at all. the baddie attacking me was just a nail on the coffin,” jongdae says as he slots his arms on yixing’s shoulders, placing his face as close as possible to the other man without their lips touching.

yixing closes the distance between them as he places a kiss on jongdae’s lips. the two of them doing nothing more than lightly moving their lips and soaking each other’s presence. the older man removes himself as he stares at the man on his lap. “you still haven’t answered my question you know,” jongdae says suddenly.

yixing hums as he admires the blush adoring his boyfriend’s cheeks and says, “and what would that be sweetheart?”

“how right am i?”

“oh, you’re right about all of them, but can we talk about it later?” yixing says as he starts to nibble on the skin of jongdae’s neck.

“you can’t just drop a bomb like that and distract me with sex,” jongdae says with a pout, determination crumbling as yixing moves from his neck to his jaw.

“baby, i promise to answer all your questions later, but can i please put my dick inside of you first?” yixing says as he places his face in front of his boyfriend and giving him a pout to match.

“ugh, fine.”

*

after multiple rounds of amazing sex and yixing making sure jongdae’s back is going to ache for days, jongdae asks again, “so what’s gonna happen to me?”

yixing, who’s busy writing something on his notebook besides jongdae, with his adorable round glasses perched on his nose, looks at him. “what do you mean?” he asks the smaller man.

jongdae rolls over as he looks at yixing straight in the eye, his boyfriend’s eyes matching as they don’t stop looking at each other.

“i don’t know? are you supposed to kill me or something since i’ve found out your secret or whatever? or am i going to be locked in some secret warehouse in the middle of nowhere to make sure no bad guys attack me?” jongdae asks him casually.

“you know, you’re taking this way too lightly,” yixing says as he closes the notebook and removes his glasses, putting them both on the bedside table. he shuffles under the cover until he’s face to face to jongdae, hands reaching to hold his boyfriend’s.

“the weapons were a big giveaway to be honest, and i know you genuinely love your ‘job’ or whatever you want to call it, and i don’t know, you’re not killing innocent people and children right?” jongdae mumbles as he focuses on yixing’s hands on his, fingers tangled together.

yixing closes the gap between them, chin placed on the other man’s head. he can feel jongdae’s soft breaths on his bare chest, legs tangled together with nothing hindering skin on skin contact. “no, i don’t. well, not innocent people or children,” yixing answers.

“oh cool, how about the second part?”

“zhongda darling, you work from home, there’s nowhere that’s safer than being near me.”

“woah, that’s like, really cheesy, like, baekhyun level cheesy. speaking of baekhyun, they’re safe right?” jongdae says as he breathes in the scent of his boyfriend.

“don’t worry, everyone’s safe, i’ll make sure of that,” yixing says as he squeezes jongdae closer to him.

“also, you know that me being attacked isn’t your fault at all right,” jongdae says as he removes himself from yixing’s arms.

“oh baby, but it is my fault, you had no business with my family business. it’s my fault that i couldn’t keep you safe enough,” yixing says as he removes the bangs that’s covering jongdae’s forehead, hair matted with sweat.

jongdae grips yixing waist and rolls him to his back, the smaller man perched comfortably on his lap. yixing smiles as he spots the darkened marks all around jongdae’s chest and neck.

“you know what i’m gonna do?” jongdae asks with a teasing lilt.

“what are you gonna do?” yixing asks mischievously as he places his hands on jongdae’s hips.

“i’m gonna kiss you until you say that it’s not your fault,” jongdae says as he begins peppering kisses to his boyfriend’s neck.

“baby, you do know that that’s not much of an incentive right?” yixing says, trying to hold back a moan as jongdae’s kisses turn into more insistent bites.

“don’t care, i’m gonna give you kissies anyway.”

*

“i’m guessing i’m somewhere in china?” jongdae asks as he sits on the sofa. the blinds open and the sun high as he spies the familiar chinese character on the buildings all around here. his mandarin speaking skills are pretty good but his reading and writing skills has always been shit.

“correct, but i don’t think you need to be a genius to recognise that,” yixing says as he buttons up his shirt.

“where are you going?” jongdae asks as he looks over from the sofa. he’s wearing nothing but yixing’s shirt and a pair of boxers, claiming that even moving from the bed to the sofa is hurting him too much.

“an emergency meeting, with the new situation going on with you, it puts a few things in motion,” yixing says as he carefully places a few selection of silk ties on the bed.

he walks over to the sofa with his ties and asks, “which one?”

“blue, it matches your shirt better,” jongdae answers, yixing walking to put the other ties in his cupboard.

“so what’s gonna happen to me?” jongdae asks, unabashedly staring at his boyfriend as he slips on his suit.

“i brought your laptop for you, also i bought you a new phone since the asshole smashed yours to pieces,” yixing says as he picks a phone from the bedside table besides him and gives it to jongdae’s willing palm.

“i already synced the data from your old phone but you might lose some files. also, i called baekhyun to explain about what happened and he doesn’t sound too surprised and ended our conversation with a pretty threatening choice of words,” he says with a smile.

“baek’s got the most active imagination out of all of us, he’s probably giddy 'cause one of his stupid theories is true,” jongdae says with a small chuckle. “also, out of all the things you decide to save, i can’t believe you saved the stupid phone charm,” jongdae says as he picks on the smiling mascot.

“see, i told you it was stupid! i’m right again,” yixing says with a smile.

“yes yes, it is stupid, don’t you have a meeting to go to mister important?” jongdae cheekily.

“‘kay, bye baby, i’ll be back before you know it,” yixing places a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

the older man leaves with a click of the room’s door and jongdae wonders if yixing thinks he didn’t notice the matching smiling mascot hanging from his phone.

*

“zhongda, you love me right?” yixing asks.

they’re currently stationed in yixing’s living room. the owner of the house sitting on the soft plush couch and his boyfriend’s head on his lap. yixing’s hand is softly threading jongdae’s hair as his boyfriend continued munching on potato chips and half watching some variety show on tv.

“oh no,” jongdae turns his face from the tv to the man on top of him. “first up, yes, i would never trade you for the world, and i would’ve kissed you there for a dramatic effect if my back doesn’t hurt so much—,” yixing kisses him. “nice. and secondly what’s with the question?”

“um, when your partner of six years suddenly reveals himself to be the head of a powerful mafia group shouldn’t you be freaking out?” yixing asks as he stares at the man on his lap.

“xingie, look, i love you, i don’t know how many times i should say it before you believe me, but, i love you you dork. i already told you before that that fact will never change you and uhh i will never stop loving you dweeb,” jongdae answers.

“i love you, you’re the best,” yixing says as he starts to trail his hands underneath his boyfriend’s shirt.

“no! no more sex! my ass still hurts,” jongdae says as he slaps the wandering hands away.

“zhongdaa…”

*

surprisingly, jongdae’s life doesn’t drastically change after the big revelation. unfortunately, yixing still has to work in shanghai and jongdae still has to live in seoul so junmyeon doesn’t have a heart attack whenever a new client requests jongdae.

jongdae has a new chinese neighbour and after a few stubborn visits, the man, wu yifan or kris, finally admits that he’s here by ‘xing’s orders. jongdae gives his boyfriend a lecture by the phone and yixing replies with an equally long lecture back. jongdae can’t wait till the older man comes back to seoul so they can have amazing make up sex. and also to talk, because you know, they still have a lot of things to talk about.

it’s been six months since the ‘incident’ but sometimes, jongdae feels eyes staring at him when he walks down quiet alleyways at night, and the chills comes back. the fear churning his stomach and paranoia runs through his mind. at times like these, he’s glad that he has a boyfriend that would literally drop everything to make him feel safe.

“you know, sometimes, i wonder what’d i do in my past life to ever deserve someone like you,” jongdae says to yixing on his phone.

he hears the sound of his front door opening and jumps in shock, fear making him freeze on the spot. it’s not until he sees a familiar face entering his room that he calms down.

“first of all, i should be the one saying that. you’re the most wonderfully sweet boyfriend and you are the nicest and kindest person ever. i could go on all day on why you are the most wonderful person ever but don’t you ever tell me kim jongdae, that you don’t deserve me when it is the complete opposite, alright?” yixing says, face strewn in mock anger as he removes his jacket and walks closer to his boyfriend, eyes never leaving the other pair as he recites his speech.

“i love you so very much, i don’t think any language or any words could convey how much i love you kim jongdae, you are too good of a person that sometimes i think god has sent me an angel to accompany instead of a human and i will never let you think lowly of yourself. you deserve only the best and nothing less. with that, kim jongdae, jin zhongda, will you do the honours of accompanying me for the rest of my life?” yixing kneels in front of the bed, on his hand an open box with a beautiful ring placed in it.

“zhang yixing, you are definitely the cheesiest man alive,” jongdae says, voice choked up.

“is that a yes?” yixing asks in a hopeful manner.

jongdae answers with his hands on the other man’s shirts and lips locked together in a bruising kiss.

*

“i can’t believe you’re marrying a mob boss.”

“baekhyun, please,” kyungsoo sighs.

“no no, it is true kyungsoo-ya, he is a mob boss,” jongdae says, making sure his tie is perfectly straight.

“i can’t fucking believe this.”

“baekhyun! this is a holy place,” this time it’s chanyeol yelling at him.

“how do i look?” jongdae asks as he turns to his three friends.

“like a man who’s about to marry a mob boss— ouch!” baekhyun groans in pain as kyungsoo pinches his arm.

“you look wonderful, now let’s get this show running shall we?”

_deep breaths jongdae, you can do this._

“let’s do this.”

*

jongdae takes a deep breath as he basks in the warmth of the sun. it’s been three months since his wedding with his husband (no jongdae is not giddy calling yixing his husband) and they’re currently having their long coming honeymoon in an island somewhere in the pacific ocean.

their honeymoon kept being pushed back as the rival group yixing’s family has been having troubles with—the same one that attacked jongdae—keeps on picking fights with not only yixing’s family, but multiple other families. jongdae isn’t quite that familiar with how all the procedures go, but yixing tells him that the problem has been solved and booked a villa in an island for them to catch up on the missing months of their honeymoon.

speaking of his husband, jongdae spots yixing walking from the waters, hair pushed back from the water and torso glistening from the reflection of the sun.

“oh my god.”

“hm?” yixing says as he drinks the glass of juice on the table next to jongdae’s chair.

“that totally looked like a scene from baywatch,” jongdae says in disbelief.

“i can’t believe we’re in a literal tropical paradise, and you’re thinking about baywatch.”

“listen, if i fake drown will you save me? also, can i touch your abs?” jongdae asks in a jokingly seriously tone.

“babe, you don’t need to ask to touch them.”

“that’s not the point! the point is—mmph!” jongdae is silenced by a lips on his own pair.

“you talk too much,” yixing says as he steals jongdae’s sunglasses and places it on his own face.

“but you love me right?” jongdae asks with a knowing smile.

“unfortunately yes,” the other man answers with a sigh.

“hey! what do you mean unfortunately! zhang yixing comeback here!” jongdae screams as he chases his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this a series?? if ppl like this enough lol. bc Boy Do I Got A Lot of Ideas. anyway [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/monodrama)


End file.
